


Прости и прощай

by Angiras, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, it may look like death fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Баки давно пора понять, что его любовь к Стиву приносит одни несчастья.





	Прости и прощай

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: ООС, многократная смерть основных персонажей, тлен ради тлена, ООС армии США

С самого начала у Баки сложились особенные отношения с войной: он не думал о ней, и она обходила его стороной. Конечно, он не меньше остальных был возмущен атакой на Перл Харбор, взволнован фашистской экспансией и грустил об ушедших на фронт приятелях. Но за два года война стала чем-то привычным: броскими анонсами, цену которым Баки, сам ребенком продававший газеты, знал не понаслышке; патриотическими розетками в витринах магазинов, прочно ассоциирующимися с дядей Джо, его идиотскими байками и старым охотничьим псом, норовившим обслюнявить любого, кто по неосторожности наклонится погладить его; а суетливые агитаторы и вербовщики, нацеливающиеся на кошельки и способности своих жертв, мало чем отличались от обычных нью-йоркских дельцов, разве что были чуть повеселее. Стив называл Баки легкомысленным, когда тот делился своими наблюдениями, и безответственным, когда ловил его на том, что он вполуха слушает, что там в очередной раз до глубины души возмутило Стива. Если Баки был совсем рассеян, а положение дел, по сводкам, хуже некуда, Стив высказывался и пожестче. Баки был с ним принципиально не согласен. Просто на войну у него катастрофически не хватало времени. Ему повезло с работой. Его наняли в помощь начальнику склада в небольшую оптовую контору, пообещав непыльную бумажную работу. На деле он пропадал там с утра и до позднего вечера, принимая грузы, ругаясь с грузчиками, убалтывая лавочников увеличить размер заказа, скажем, вдвое. Но платили очень хорошо. К тому же, хоть Баки уже давно съехал от родителей, он старался не забывать семью и при любом удобном случае заглядывал поболтать с сестрами, повозиться с двигателем автомобиля вместе с отцом и вручить матери маленький розовый бутон. Но как бы Баки ни был занят, он всегда находил хотя бы полчаса поболтать со Стивом: иначе зачем все это было бы нужно?   
  
Дела шли неплохо. У Стива тоже впервые за долгое время появился стабильный доход. За эскизы агиток и политические карикатуры платили меньше, чем за рекламу, зато заказы появлялись чаще, и Стив выполнял их охотно и без видимых усилий. Баки неверяще смеялся, когда оказалось, что в кои-то веки ему не нужно идти к хозяевам квартиры, что они снимали, и упрашивать немного подождать с оплатой. Он обвел красным в календаре день, когда они отдали деньги сразу за два месяца вперед, а на их банке-копилке вместо короткого «нет» Стив написал: «бери сколько хочешь», а Баки добавил: «на исполнение мечты». На исполнение его мечты не хватит и всей мелочи в мире, но Баки, задремывая прямо за столом под голос Стива, думал, что ему все-таки не на что жаловаться.   
  
Когда однажды Баки получил записку от родных с просьбой зайти как можно скорее, он особенно не беспокоился. Напротив. Он не заглядывал к ним уже две недели и рассчитывал на морковный пирог, не меньше.   
  
Баки готовился ступить на крыльцо и потянуться к двери, когда заметил рядом соседскую девчонку. Она приплясывала от возбуждения так, что здоровенный шарик мороженого грозился выпасть из рожка в ее руке. Ей очень хотелось что-то сказать, но она не решалась заговорить первой со взрослым, пусть и знакомым.   
  
– Чего тебе? – кивнул Баки, проверяя карман, нет ли при себе мелкой монеты.  
  
– А у нас горе! – выпалила девчонка. – И у меня мороженое!   
  
Она помолчала пару секунд, предлагая получше оценить трофей, и добавила:   
  
– У вас тоже горе. Только я не знаю, какое… Я слышала, как твоя мама говорила моей и…  
  
– Значит, подслушивала? – Баки страшно прищурился, и девочка встрепенулась и со смешливым визгом убежала прочь.   
  
Ужин с семьей прошел не так, как обычно. Родители больше спрашивали, чем рассказывали сами, и Баки немного охрип. Переговорить чету Барнсов было непростой задачей, Баки не тешил себя иллюзиями, что унаследовал семейный талант в полной мере. Только ближе к концу вечера он понял, в чем дело. Мать, не глядя на него, передала сложенный вчетверо бланк с требованием явиться на медкомиссию. Больше эта тема не поднималась. Но провожая до двери, мать потрепала его по волосам и поцеловала в лоб, чего не делала с тех пор, как Баки исполнилось девять.  
  
Баки не слишком-то взволновало извещение. Рано или поздно такие приходили всем. Даже Стив в прошлом году прошел – точнее, не прошел – обязательный медосмотр. Баки мог бы и вовсе забыть о нем, если бы на следующий день его начальник, мистер Джойс, не спросил, почему он так спешно ушел. Услышав ответ, он вздохнул, похлопал Баки по плечу и дал целых полдня отгула.   
  
Когда через две недели все-таки пришла повестка, на этот раз домой, он удивился, но принял это как должное. Тысячи парней прямо сейчас сражаются за Америку, и если дядюшка Сэм хочет именно его, значит, в этом есть смысл. Баки был не против стать героем или вроде того и заранее немного гордился своими будущими подвигами. Он вспоминал все, о чем говорил ему Стив, стараясь прочувствовать все то, на что он надеялся, раз за разом штурмуя призывной пункт. Лишь когда закончилась половина отсрочки, Баки понял, что о повестке он так никому и не сказал.   
  
Тем же вечером они сидели на кухне, наслаждаясь бездельем. Баки разморило свежестью вечера, расстегнутым воротником, вниманием Стива к пустой болтовне и его теплой улыбкой. Они оба были немного пьяны, и Баки грустил от того, что, возможно, это последний домашний вечер до отъезда в тренировочный лагерь.   
  
– И в честь чего все это? – спросил Стив, воспользовавшись паузой, пока Баки делал очередной глоток виски.   
  
Баки и правда немного увлекся прощанием с мирной жизнью и накупил к выпивке столько любимой еды, что должно было хватить на неделю.   
  
– Давно хотел… – начал Баки, но Стив прервал его.   
  
– Сегодня суббота! Священный день. Ты не пропускал субботние танцы вот уже… давно. Ты не пропускал их очень давно.   
  
Стив ошибался, Баки пропустил двадцать восемь суббот, пока тот болел. Это если считать только те, о которых он знал, потому что был слишком слаб, чтобы выставить Баки из дома. Еще восемнадцать раз Баки оставался сидеть на черной лестнице, не находя в себе сил ни уйти развлекаться, пока Стиву плохо, ни спорить с ним.   
  
– Давай, выкладывай, почему ты скучаешь здесь, со мной, а не охмуряешь девчонок? – Стив говорил слово «девчонки» таким тоном, что Баки чувствовал себя таким порочным, что становилось стыдно. – Была же эта, кажется, Лора?   
  
– Мы разбежались.  
  
– Она тебя бросила? – спросил Стив, вскинув бровь. Он всегда задавал этот вопрос, когда речь заходила о приятельницах Баки. Это должно было звучать обидно, но Баки был рад, когда девушки сами уходили от него, понимая, что вряд ли получат больше, чем пара поцелуев и парень, которым хорошо хвалиться перед подружками.   
  
– Почему сразу бросила? – Баки ухмыльнулся. – Мы поговорили… Она считает, что я слишком замкнутый.   
  
Стив рассмеялся так, что захлебнулся содержимым стакана.   
  
– Ты? Серьезно? Бак, люди знают о тебе все, даже то, что не хотят знать!   
  
\- У меня есть секрет, – ответил Баки. На самом деле, у него было два секрета. Это и правда слишком много. И оба бились в груди, как птицы в клетке, рвались наружу, обгоняя друг друга. Баки нужно было выбрать, и ответ был очевиден. Но вместо этого с губ сорвалось:  
  
– Я люблю тебя.   
  
– Тоже мне секрет, придурок, – фыркнул Стив, пихнув его под ребра, – я тоже тебя люблю. Только поэтому мы и…  
  
– Докажи!   
  
Баки не собирался этого делать, конечно. Он был немного пьян и взбудоражен. И его секрет, должно быть, слишком давно ждал выхода. Он наклонился и поцеловал Стива. Баки старался быть нежным, не настаивал – звал, приглашал. Но губы Стива оставались плотно сомкнутыми, и Баки чувствовал, как сжималась его челюсть. «Ну же, Стив, пожалуйста». Баки был хорош в поцелуях, ему было, что предложить. Ему нужно было совсем немного – разрешение, шанс.   
  
Баки отстранился, едва сдерживая сбившееся дыхание. У него получится, не может быть, чтобы не получилось. Баки было потянулся к Стиву снова, когда почувствовал, как ладонь легла на его щеку. Стив не удерживал его, но Баки не мог пошевелиться. Он смотрел в его широко распахнутые глаза, на глубокую складку между бровями, на раскрасневшиеся губы. Баки чувствовал прикосновения пальцев на виске, мокром от волнения. Прикосновения были бережными и тихими, будто Баки болен, у него лихорадка, и нужно быть очень осторожным, чтобы не раздражать слишком чувствительную кожу. Как будто Баки встревоженный зверь, готовый кинуться на Стива, если почувствует сомнение или слабость. Должно быть, он и впрямь такой, поэтому и сдался. Он улыбнулся широко и томно, медленно облизал губы и заливисто рассмеялся – так, как умеет. Ведь это тоже навык – быть Баки Барнсом.   
  
Стив оттолкнул его, не сильно, но жест ощущался, как пощечина. Он откинулся на спинку стула, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, как стирал кровь после драки. В его глазах было столько злости, такой знакомой, но впервые обращенной на Баки.   
  
– Черт бы тебя побрал, Бак! Тебя и твои шутки.   
  
Стив вышел из кухни, хлопнув хлипкой дверью так, что она чудом не слетела с петель. Их квартира слишком мала, чтобы спрятаться друг от друга, но Баки понял, что остался совсем один.   
  
Они, конечно, не разбежались. Слишком многое пройдено вместе. Но все равно Баки старался меньше бывать дома.   
  
Он поговорил с начальником и наотрез отказался взять расчет прямо сейчас, чтобы провести оставшиеся до отъезда в тренировочный лагерь дни с близкими. Мистер Джойс вздохнул, похлопал по плечу, а к обеду подвел к нему паренька и попросил ввести в курс дел, как раньше просил и за Баки. Парню едва ли исполнилось восемнадцать лет, выглядел он скорее растерянным, чем полным энтузиазма, и Баки сомневался, справится ли он хотя бы с половиной обязанностей. Мистер Джойс только пожимал плечами.   
  
– Пусть так, зато пробудет здесь подольше.   
  
Баки всегда легко сходился с людьми, но новые знакомые так же легко исчезали из его жизни, как и появлялись. В Нью-Йорке нетрудно потерять людей из вида: кто нашел место получше, кто уехал искать счастья в другом городе. Но Баки старался вспомнить каждого, кого встречал за последние годы, и ему казалось, что никого из них не осталось в живых.   
  
Баки до позднего вечера просиживал один на пирсе с бутылкой в руке. Он не пил, но так проще оставаться незамеченным – мало что ли пьянчуг ошивается в порту. Баки встречал корабли. Он знал, что Стив, как мальчишка, тайком приходил сюда днем, когда под бравурные марши отбывали корабли в Европу. Баки смотрел, как под покровом ночи и под тихий плач возвращались те солдаты, что по-настоящему не вернутся никогда. Он вспоминал Стива и его взгляд в их последний вечер. Должно быть, он был прав, и Баки дикий зверь или должен им стать, если хочет когда-нибудь вернуться. Баки не уверен, что сможет.   
  
Последний день перед отплытием в Европу Баки провел так же: один, всматриваясь в свою тень в мутной воде залива. Он виноват в этом сам. Ему не шестнадцать, у него не осталось надежд и иллюзий, и он привык к своей вечной влюбленности, то согревающей и нежной, то разрывающей его изнутри на части. Баки научился справляться с нею сам, не давая помешать дружбе. Не имеет значения, что подумал Стив, решил ли, что Баки сошел с ума или глупо посмеялся над ним. Баки кидает в воду монетку и просит только о том, чтобы Стив простил его, прежде чем он уйдет из его жизни навсегда. Прежде чем Стив перестанет о нем вспоминать.   
  
Баки не погиб в первом же бою и во втором тоже. Но он почти не спал и ни с кем не разговаривал – незачем. Когда он споткнулся в высокой траве, некому было подать ему руку и некому помочь, когда острый нож пронзил его насквозь.   
  
Он пришел в сознание еще только раз, в полевом госпитале. Он слышал «хорош помирать, без тебя тошно» и «позовите сестру». Чьи-то руки обшарили его карманы, достали последнюю сигарету и вложили ему в рот. Кто-то дал отхлебнуть из фляжки. Баки не знал, кто и зачем. Он снова закрыл глаза и услышал плеск волн, озаренных огнями ночного Нью-Йорка.   
  
У Баки нет настоящей могилы, но Стив каждый день приходил к кенотафу. Иногда он был пьян сильней, чем мог бы припомнить Баки. Он зарывался пальцами в землю и повторял бесконечное «прости», будто бы Баки мог его услышать.   
  


***

  
_– И это все? Это моя жизнь?  
– Это было твоей жизнью.  
– Так мало…  
– Пойдем.  
– …ничего не сделал, ничего не успел…  
– Не имеет значения.  
– Да, но…  
– Пойдем.  
– Да… Нет! Я ему нужен. Я был ему нужен? Я должен знать._  
  


***

  
Баки совсем не было стыдно за то, что он так обнимал Стива. Он готов был пройти за ним пол Европы, сгореть в огне и убить каждого, кто встанет на его пути. Но ночью ему страшно и холодно так же, как и перед первым боем. Нет ничего удивительного, что он тянулся к Стиву, вжимался грудью в его грудь, оплетал ногами его ноги. Это привычно, они полжизни засыпали так, спасаясь от холода и сквозняков, и расходились по своим постелям только с первой летней жарой, когда таяли все оправдания.   
  
Теперь же, в темноте палатки, легко забыться. Однажды ночью Баки ловит губы Стива своими.   
  
– Можно? – запоздало попросил он и в два счета оказался прижат к кровати.   
  
Стив обнимал его в ответ, но Баки все равно спросил: «Можно?» – прежде чем поцеловать снова.   
  
Баки был влюблен и не сомневался ни секунды, хватая щит в разваливающемся вагоне поезда. Стив, должно быть, тоже любил его, потому что не задумываясь прыгнул в ущелье вслед за ним.   
  
Как Баки ни старался удержаться в сознании, белый колючий туман окутывал все плотнее. Стив лежал совсем близко, нужно лишь крохотное усилие, чтобы добраться до него. Тело не слушалось, но Баки тянулся к нему из последних сил. Мысли путались, но он знал, что должен стянуть с себя куртку и укрыть Стива, иначе он заболеет, а в этих забытых богом местах точно не найдется нужных лекарств. Пальцы должны бы были уже коснуться его лица, когда Баки понял, что все это время оставался неподвижным, и это Стив укрывает его собой от ледяного ветра.   
  


***

  
У куратора прекрасные голубые глаза. Солдату неоткуда знать слово «прекрасный», поэтому пришлось выдумать его самому. А потом и другие слова тоже. Восхищение. Доверие. Забота. Солдат уверен, таких вещей и не существовало до тех пор, пока куратор не явился из ниоткуда и не забрал его себе.  
  
– Я не хочу драться с тобой.  
  
Бывший куратор. С сегодняшнего дня статус скорректирован до «цель номер один». Задание – ликвидировать.  
  
– Пожалуйста, не мешай.  
  
Стоило только заглянуть в эти глаза – переоценка задач произошла мгновенно. Солдат сделал шаг в сторону, и появилось новое слово: «преданность».  
  
Пока куратор менял чип, вводил новые настройки на панели управления хеликарриера, Солдат стоял по стойке смирно за его левым плечом. Как и всегда, он подбирал слово. Он скользил взглядом по широким плечам и крепкой спине, видел, как ловко порхают по клавишам пальцы, улавливал каждое движение мышц под тесным костюмом. В другой раз Солдат решил бы – желание. Но на лице куратора залегли глубокие тени, а губы плотно сжаты от напряжения. Нежность.  
  
– Через десять минут все взлетит на воздух. Уходи, – сказал куратор, закончив наконец. – На базу не возвращайся, уезжай из страны, спрячься. Они будут тебя искать, но ты справишься. Это приказ, – быстро добавил он.  
  
Солдат всегда был рад подчиняться, но куратор больше не мог ему приказывать.  
  
– Я должен проследить, чтобы никто не поменял настройки. А ты уходи. Пожалуйста. Ради меня, ладно?  
  
Солдат не двинулся. Ему не нужны объяснения. Он впервые хотел решать сам. Солдат чувствовал, как на его лицо ложится ладонь. Куратор прикоснулся к нему впервые вот так, без дела, не для того, чтобы оказать первую помощь или поставить удар. Пальцы очертили изгиб бровей, пробежались по переносице и пересохшим губам. Прикосновения были осторожны, будто из страха потревожить раны. На Солдате нет ни царапины, но ему все равно больно. Куратор всматривался в его лицо, пристально, тревожно, словно надеялся найти что-то в его глазах.  
  
– Баки?  
  
Солдат не знал, кто такой Баки, но услышал – горечь. Он подумал, что сможет забрать ее. Обнял, неловко, неумело, и почувствовал, как куратор в ответ изо всех сил прижал его к себе.  
  
– Баки.  
  
Солдат наконец понял, что за слово искал все это время. За мгновение до взрыва он произнес:  
  
– Стив.  
  


***

  
_– Так не должно было случиться…  
– Так случилось.  
– Это неправильно… Я все испортил…  
– Нет правильной или неправильной судьбы.  
– Он не заслужил такого…  
– Пойдем.  
– Я все исправлю!_  
  


***

  
Солдат наблюдал, как его собственная рука превращает лицо Капитана в кровавое месиво, и не мог остановиться. Это задание было плохим с самого начала. В ту минуту, как он увидел его на мостике хеликарриера, Солдат понял, что сломан. И ему пришлось собрать весь свой страх и гнев, чтобы не бросить оружие, как просил Капитан, и не забиться в дальний угол. Солдат не знал, из чего он сделан, но его голова раскалывалась на части, как ныла рука, если на ней заедало железные пластины и никак не получалось сомкнуть их при рекалибровке.   
  
– Я с тобой до конца, Бак.  
  
Солдат должен был достать нож и перерезать Капитану горло или сломать ему шею, вернуться на базу. Его починят, пластины встанут на место, он проснется в ледяной камере, растерянный, беспомощный, без единого воспоминания о последних днях. Он уже понял, что не сможет сделать ничего из этого, как и не может отпустить его.   
  
Горящий корабль разваливался на части. Это был чистый инстинкт – не дать Капитану упасть. Солдат мало что знал, мало что помнил, но были вещи, которые не могли вытравить и сотни обнулений. Солдат помнил холодный металл под пальцами, свободное падение, отчаяние и боль. Он падал каждый раз, когда его вынимали из криокамеры, разбивая ладони и колени в кровь, и ждал, что его занесет снегом, до тех пор, пока его пинком не приводили в чувство.   
  
Капитан не должен упасть. Солдат держал его так крепко как мог, не обращая внимания ни на боль в правой руке, ни на стоны Капитана. Кожа горела огнем, Солдат не понимал, что жгло сильнее: окативший их сноп искр, кровь Капитана или его сиплые вздохи.  
  
Они все-таки упали. Солдат судорожно вдохнул, но вместо воздуха его легкие заполнила вода. Нужно было попробовать выбраться, вытащить Капитана, но Солдат не мог разжать руки. Если он отпустит, его снова отберут, уничтожат, сотрут из памяти. Солдат сжимает его тело в объятиях, до хруста костей, и под тяжестью железной руки они уходят на дно вместе.   
  


***

  
_– Нет! НЕТ! Господи, не так!  
– Пойдем.  
– Скажи, до меня люди возвращались?  
– Да.  
– У них получалось что-то изменить?  
– Пойдем.  
– Не могу больше…  
– Тебе нужен отдых.  
– Не могу… я должен попробовать еще раз…_  
  


***

  
Солдат еще не успел уйти с берега Потомака, но знал: он – это Баки, а Баки – это он.  
Раздобыть одежду в терпящем бедствие городе не составляло труда. Он вломился в ближайший магазин и схватил первые попавшиеся вещи.   
  
Все его инстинкты кричали убраться подальше от места сражения, из города, еще лучше – из страны. Но Баки не мог, он как привязанный кружил вокруг места, где оставил Капитана Америку. Он бродил по оцепленному кварталу, не скрываясь, не заботясь о том, что его могут узнать.   
  
Крушение хеликарриеров не задело жилые кварталы, и гражданские почти не пострадали: только те немногие, что прогуливались рядом со штаб-квартирой Щ.И.Т.а, да и то, большинство были скорее напуганы, чем получили действительно серьезные раны. Баки заметил, как медики обступили одного. У него было пробито легкое куском арматуры, он был слишком стар и не казался достаточно значительным. Баки решил, что его хотят добить, но врачи осторожно уложили раненого в машину скорой помощи и подключили к системе жизнеобеспечения. Когда двери автомобиля захлопнулись, Баки вздрогнул. Капитан Америка важнее старика, конечно, важнее всех стариков на свете, и он силен, чертовски, сильнее Баки. Если люди готовы возиться с кем-то незначительным, как тот человек, то не станут ликвидировать Капитана Америку только из-за того, что он вышел из строя. Правда, он перешел дорогу ГИДРе, да так, что она впервые отправила Зимнего Солдата в открытый уличный бой. А еще Баки ранил и избил его. У Баки немели пальцы, когда он думал об этом.   
  
Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он понял, что вернулся к Потомаку. Капитана там не было, лишь пара агентов осматривали пустой берег. Баки не составило бы труда с ними справится. Ему придется, в любом случае. Баки был ценным активом ГИДРы, но ему причиняли боль, даже когда были им довольны. Если уж хозяева относились к нему так, Баки не мог представить, что будет, когда он попадет в руки врагов. Он должен убить агентов. На вороте его футболки две дырки, маленькие, не такие, как от пуль, не такие, как он оставил на форме Капитана Америки. Его не должно волновать это. Капитан, должно быть, в больнице, ему зашили раны и выдали новую, целую одежду. Или он умер. Баки рассматривал побережье и рассеянно теребил дырки. Это раздражало и успокаивало одновременно.   
  
– Эй, парень, ты в порядке? – Баки вздрогнул и пришел в себя. Агент щелкнул пальцами перед его лицом, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Кажется, он говорил уже давно.   
  
Баки медленно кивнул.   
  
– Сильно досталось? – спросил агент, показывая на правую руку. Вывих начал исцеляться, но Баки все равно поджимал руку к животу, так нелепо выдавая свою уязвимость.   
  
– Еще один раненый. Нет, сам приведу, – сообщил агент в рацию, не дождавшись от Баки ответа. – Пойдем.   
  
Баки послушался, потому что привык.  
  
Пункт оказания первой помощи развернули прямо на улице. Баки отказался от медосмотра, зато принял стакан с кофе.   
  
– Та еще дрянь, – поморщился парень с таким же стаканом в руках. Он достал из кармана флягу и щедро долил из нее что-то в кофе, подмигнул и проделал то же и со стаканом Баки. Баки неуверенной поднес стакан ко рту и сделал небольшой глоток.   
  
– Во! Порядок, а то ты какой-то бледный, – рассмеялся парень.  
  
Баки подумал, это неправильно, что его поят кофе, учитывая, скольких он сегодня убил. Но он устал, и ему никогда не предлагали кофе и не говорили, что все будет в порядке. Капитан Америка тоже был добр к нему. Он не убил Баки, когда была возможность, помог выбраться из-под балки, позволил избить себя и даже разрешил выполнить задание, если Баки станет от этого легче. Баки не был уверен, считается ли, что он тоже был к нему добр, раз вытащил из реки. Баки хотел, чтобы считалось.   
  
Парень с фляжкой достал планшет и начал просматривать новостные ленты, а Баки – осторожно подглядывать. На экране сменялись картинки: горящее здание Щ.И.Т.а, ровно такое же можно увидеть, если поднять глаза; толпы напуганных и раненых людей среди руин; человек на носилках с устрашающими ожогами, впрочем, судя по всему, уже мертвый. Ничего, достойного внимания. Наконец включился новый ролик, диктор сообщил, что Стив Роджерс доставлен в больницу в тяжелом состоянии, но медики считают, что он стабилен.  
  
– Чертов Капитан Америка! Его вообще можно убить? – довольно воскликнул парень.   
  
Баки пожал плечами. Он дрался с ним дважды – и не смог. И дело не в сверхчеловеческой силе. Баки не смог бы его убить, будь он даже маленьким и слабым. Даже если бы Капитан, Стив, не позвал его по имени.   
  
Баки пора бы уйти из пункта оказания помощи, пока кто-нибудь не узнал его. Но он и понятия не имел, что ему делать дальше.   
  
Он заметил девушку, сидящую неподалеку прямо на асфальте. Очевидно, она совсем продрогла. Баки достал из рюкзака свитер, что взял про запас. По мнению Баки, девушка не так уж и пострадала – у нее перебинтованы лодыжка и правая рука – и она могла бы пойти и взять теплую одежду в магазине сама, как это сделал он несколько часов назад. Баки должен был остаться на берегу, дать Капитану свитер, напоить его кофе, дышать вместе с ним, пока тот не сможет делать это сам. Баки отдал девушке свитер и почувствовал себя лучше. Он помог незнакомке, и это было приятно. Его последний куратор ошибался: можно делать что-то хорошее, никого при этом не убивая.   
  
На следующий день Баки пришел в музей. Он беспорядочно блуждал по выставке и читал все подряд. Ему не нравился музей: здесь очень мало Стива Роджерса и очень много Капитана Америки. Со всех сторон на него смотрел Капитан: яростный и беспощадный к врагам, одухотворенно-торжественный. Бесконечно далекий. Но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы выбить Баки из колеи. Ему знаком этот образ, конечно, ему должен быть знаком только он. Баки видел его лишь раз и в полной мере ощутил на себе и его силу, и его гнев. Но дело не в этом. Даже когда Капитан выламывал ему суставы, было что-то, что заставляло думать, будто он причинял боль и себе тоже. Дело в уровне допуска. Пусть Капитан, если верить музейным записям, только и делал, что спасал кого-то и жертвовал собой, у него и так много друзей. Баки чувствовал, что когда-то у него был самый высокий уровень. Исключительный. Он очень хотел его вернуть.   
  
На то, чтобы решиться, ушло несколько дней. Баки убедил себя, что Стив хороший человек, раз у него есть своя выставка, и все получится. Несколько часов – чтобы пересечь границы квартала, где живет Стив. У Баки в музее есть целый стенд, а значит, он тоже был хорошим человеком. Несколько минут – чтобы постучать в дверь и решить, что все это – выдумка измотанного без криокамеры и обнулений сознания. Он потянулся к Стиву, как раньше к кураторам, чтобы верить хоть кому-то. И Стив захлопнет перед ним дверь, или будет бой и новое кресло.   
  
Стив оказался совсем не таким, как запомнил Баки: растрепанный и сонный. Наверное, не стоило приходить в пятом часу утра. Он казался медлительным и растерянным. Судя по всему, у него даже нет камеры наблюдения у входной двери. Баки тоже не был вооружен по-настоящему, лишь пара ножей и удавка, но и с таким арсеналом он мог бы одержать верх. Но он увидел Стива, как прояснился его взгляд и участилось дыхание, и понял, что никакого боя не будет.   
  
– Баки, – выдохнул Стив, – ты меня помнишь?   
  
В его голосе, в его взгляде надежды было больше, чем Баки мог выдержать.  
  
– Нет. – Баки опустил голову, позволяя волосам скрыть лицо, закусил губу. Ему стало стыдно: он пришел ни с чем.   
  
Периферийным зрением он заметил движение и зажмурился. Стив взял его в захват, почти такой же крепкий, как на хеликарриере, но на этот раз Баки не было больно. Руки Стива сжались на его куртке, а дыхание обожгло шею.   
  
– Нет, – повторил Баки. Он позволил себе уронить голову ему на плечо. – Я тебя не помню. Я тебя люблю.   
  
Баки не думал о том, что будет после того, как он придет к Стиву. Его опыта не хватило бы и на самую простую фантазию. Но он был уверен, что даже если бы и попытался представить, реальность оказалась лучше. Стив быстро перестал задавать неправильные вопросы, помнит ли Баки что-нибудь об их общем прошлом или о том, что было в ГИДРе. Зато дал время проверить, есть ли в квартире прослушивающие устройства, выдал чистое, вкусно пахнущее полотенце и накормил завтраком. Стив показал, где можно спрятать рюкзак на случай экстренного побега, и позволил собрать такой же для себя. Даже обнял его еще раз, когда Баки спросил, будет ли он теперь давать ему задания.   
  
– Нет, Бак, ты будешь отдыхать. Теперь ты – мое задание.  
  
Баки не понял, что Стив имел в виду, но решил, что наконец с ним случилось что-то хорошее.   
  
Они не задержались в Вашингтоне надолго. Стив сказал, что в Нью-Йорке есть люди, которые могут помочь. Баки был не против перебраться туда, если Стив считает, что так нужно. Они поселились в башне Старка. В их распоряжении целый этаж, но они все равно выбрали соседние комнаты, а здание достаточно хорошо защищено, чтобы можно было не запирать двери. Они не спят в одной постели, как делали раньше по рассказам Стива, но если в новой жизни и могло что-то огорчить Баки, так только лишние замки между ними.   
  
Баки почти не покидал Башню Старка: ему не нравились новые места. Незнакомые города, дома, улицы означали очередное задание, смерть и обнуление, а здание оказалось достаточно велико, чтобы не чувствовать себя запертым в четырех стенах. Время от времени Стив все же вытаскивал его на прогулки, как правило, в старые кварталы, которые должны бы напоминать о чем-то, но Баки не помнил ничего. Он чувствовал себя немного виноватым за то, что не оправдывал ожиданий. Но Стив улыбался – он всегда улыбался Баки – и спрашивал, нравится ли ему здесь. Баки всегда отвечал «да». Ему понравится, даже если Стив отведет его к криокамере.  
  
Когда Стива не было рядом, Баки бродил по башне. Он заглядывал в небольшое кафе на первом этаже с панорамными окнами. Баки неторопливо пил кофе и наблюдал. На улице перед входом в здание всегда много людей. Баки подумывал, что однажды выйдет к ним и тоже напоит кофе. Время от времени к нему подходила официантка Кэтти. Она приносила новую порцию, подмигивала:  
  
– С миндальным молоком. За счет заведения.  
  
Баки с тех пор, как поселился здесь, не заплатил никому ни цента, но он понижал голос и обещал:   
  
– Никто не узнает.   
  
Иногда он останавливался поболтать с одним из охранников. Ему, должно быть, не меньше ста лет, и вряд ли он мог отличить пистолет от ящерицы. Он объяснял Баки, что современные системы охраны – пустышка, и никакие новомодные штучки не заменят опыт и проницательность настоящего профессионала.  
  
Дважды в неделю Баки заходил в лабораторию Тони, позволяя покопаться в своей руке. Баки нравился его ядовитый юмор, и все эти роботы, больше похожие на диковинных зверей, неизменно поднимали настроение. Обычное техобслуживание Тони перепоручал техникам из Щ.И.Т.а. Когда последний болт на последней пластине закручен, молодая лаборантка доставала из ящика стола детский пластырь с картинкой в виде щита Капитана Америки и заклеивала то место, где только что работала отверткой.   
  
Баки ежедневно занимался в тренировочном зале. Его любимыми днями были те, когда он заставал кого-то из Мстителей: можно устроить дружеский спарринг. Иногда он поддавался Наташе, и она побеждала его в рукопашном бою. Точно так же ему самому изредка позволял победить себя Тор. Он понимал, как люди добры к нему, пусть и не знал почему, но хотел отплатить им тем же.   
  
Дни не слишком отличались друг от друга, но каждый вечер он подсаживался к Стиву и в мельчайших подробностях рассказывал, что делал и кого видел. Стив слушал так, будто это самые захватывающие истории, что ему когда-либо рассказывали. Он всегда приобнимал Баки или хлопал его по плечу. Однажды, когда Баки рассказал, как помог девушке, уронившей сумку, подобрать рассыпавшиеся вещи, даже поцеловал его в макушку.   
  
Они часто касались друг друга, чаще, чем допускается правилами приличия. На самом деле постоянно. Когда Баки сказал об этом Стиву, тот покраснел и путано забормотал про дружбу и телесно-ориентированную психотерапию. Баки довольно ухмыльнулся. Может быть, он еще не очень хорошо разбирался во всей этой мирной жизни, но он точно знал, что друзья не держатся за руки в лифте, не задремывают на чужом плече, сидя перед телевизором, и не гладят по щеке только потому, что успели соскучиться за ночь. Баки не мог сдержать смех, когда представил, что было бы, если бы он попытался проделать что-то такое с Тони, и опасливо поежился – с Наташей.   
  
Баки любил провоцировать Стива, проверять, как далеко может зайти, прежде чем смутит его окончательно. Он гладил запястье, когда утром Стив передавал ему тарелку с завтраком, и зарывался пальцами в мокрые волосы, стирал оставшиеся капли воды с шеи, когда тот выходил из душа. Баки наслаждался едва уловимой дрожью, которую вызывали его прикосновения.   
  
Однажды он все же решился на серьезный шаг. Они оба крутились на кухне, готовя завтрак. Кухня очень велика, но они все равно постоянно сталкивались, задевая друг друга, как и всегда, когда бывали заняты чем-то вместе. Баки случайно толкнул Стива под локоть, и тот едва не уронил на себя сковороду с поджаристым беконом. В качестве извинения Баки поцеловал его в плечо, в щеку, а потом и по-настоящему. Прошла целая вечность, и завтрак сгорел прежде, чем они оторвались друг от друга.   
  
Стив мягко отстранился, но не перестал гладить Баки по спине и плечам.   
  
– Подожди… давай подождем, – попросил он, стараясь выровнять дыхание, – пока ты не придешь в норму. Вдруг ты передумаешь, когда все вспомнишь.   
  
Баки подумал, что Стив очень наивен, если считает, что пара воспоминаний что-то изменят, но кивнул. Стив обнял его и все-таки вернул поцелуй, нежный и теплый. Баки и правда не против подождать. Ему нравилась его медленная полусонная жизнь, дни и месяцы, мягко перетекающие друг в друга и неотличимые между собой. Баки влюблен, но желание не сжигает его. Они окажутся в одной постели, это неизбежно, но и тогда они не смогут стать ближе, чем уже есть.   
  
Только Баки и правда не терпелось вернуть свою память. Он дрожал от предвкушения и ждал, когда оживут сотни смешных, уютных историй, что рассказывал ему Стив. У Баки захватывало дух, когда он думал, насколько же счастливой была их жизнь раньше. И будет, когда, наконец, он придет в порядок.   
  
Однажды он вспомнил.   
  
Он сидел в кафе на первом этаже, как обычно, когда заметил на соседнем столе газету. Он не видел бумажных газет уже… никогда? Его внимание привлекла первая полоса – на ней его собственная фотография в полный рост в боевом костюме Зимнего Солдата. Большая часть фото была зацензурирована, но нетрудно догадаться, что на ней. Он прочитал статью, а потом еще раз, и еще, пока до него не дошло: все ненавидят Баки Барнса.   
  
Он верит в это. Официант принес ему кофе, несколько капель упало на белую скатерть – так сильно дрожали его руки. Баки спросил, где Кэтти, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Если задуматься, он не видел ее очень давно. На самом деле официанты сменялись несколько раз в месяц – мало кто хотел работать в кафе, куда заходит самый страшный убийца двадцатого века, чье имя, если верить статье, скоро станет синонимом жестокости. Он впервые рассмотрел толпу по ту сторону окна и десятки плакатов с собственным именем и требованиями суда или расправы. Старый охранник сжимал руку на резиновой дубинке, когда говорил с ним. А из лаборатории за едва закрывшейся за ним дверью слышался шепот: «Зачем ты возишься с этим выродком?».   
  
С каждым визитом в бокале Тони все больше виски, а Наташа всегда проверяла заряд в электрошокере, прежде чем выйти на поединок. Даже во взгляде Стива, кажется, было больше сострадания и тревоги, чем страсти.   
  
Баки будто проснулся. Семьдесят лет его пробуждениям сопутствовали только боль и смерть. Справедливо, что нынешнее, после полугода тихой счастливой дремы, самое страшное. Он вспомнил Бруклин и дешевый виски как последнее средство от плохих желаний, войну, с которой он так и не вернулся, и плен, и всех тех, кто должен был жить, но погиб только потому, что Баки не хватило сил умереть на лабораторном столе Золлы.   
  
Баки хотел суда.   
  
Стив говорил, что Баки не должен винить себя. Кому-то была нужна удобная мишень, и Зимний Солдат с его послужным списком, как никто другой, подходил на эту роль. Стив просил. Впервые просил по-настоящему, как для себя. Он мял ладони Баки и целовал его лицо, в его голосе не было и тени сомнения. Баки все равно не верил ему. Когда дело касается Баки, Стив не объективен. В конце концов, ему хватило ума впустить в свой дом человека, неделю назад пытавшегося его убить.   
  
Баки нужны были ответы, и суд дал их в полной мере. Он слушал обвинителя, и этот парень был прав во всем. Баки не оставалось ничего другого, как на все вопросы отвечать: «Да», «Признаю», «Виновен».   
  
Когда прозвучал приговор, Баки почувствовал облегчение. Он не хотел умирать, но если его смерть перечеркнет то, что он сделал, он не против. Мир, где потерянных незнакомцев отпаивают коньяком, стариков не выбрасывают с работы на улицу, даже когда они точно не смогут никого защитить, где любят так, как любит его Стив, станет лучше без него. Баки убил сотни людей. Не страшно, если случится еще одна смерть, последняя, его собственная.   
  
Баки не боялся. Он закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как яд струится по венам. Он думал, что отдал все долги.   
  


***

  
– Не так уж и плохо на этот раз.  
– Да.  
– Что дальше? Ты проводишь меня?  
– Ты плачешь.  
– Должна быть дорога или вроде того…  
– Нет. Возвращайся.  
– Я устал…   
– Нет.  
– Ты смеешься надо мной? Тебе совсем меня не жаль?  
– Иди. Мне тебя жаль.  
  


***

  
«Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс родился и вырос в Нью-Йорке, в Бруклине. Он честно трудился, ценил семью и умел дружить. Как и тысячи парней, был призван фронт. Как и тысячи парней – он не вернулся. Он погиб и воскрес через 70 лет, с чужим именем и с оружием в руках. Он прятался, сражался и снова бежал. Но когда пришло время выбирать, без сомнений вновь взял в руки оружие и пошел за Капитаном Америкой. Вечная слава павшему герою.»  
  
– Да! Если я не переживу следующий апокалипсис, Стив, хочу, чтобы на моем надгробии написали именно так. Ты запомнил? Может, повторить еще раз?   
  
Стив прекратил возиться с дверью, поморщился, устало вытер лоб, размазывая грязь по лицу.   
  
– Мне не нравится.   
  
– Слишком длинно? Или слишком абстрактно? Я не против, если ты подключишься и…  
  
– У тебя есть одна могила, Бак. Это уже больше, чем надо. – Стив безуспешно покрутил ручку двери и наподдал ногой. – Разнесу ее к чертовой матери! Завтра же. Давно пора было, – добавил он уже тише и спешно вернулся к замку.  
  
Баки усмехнулся, привалился к стене напротив и скрестил руки на груди. Это надолго. Капитан Америка и отмычка – потрясающе жалкое зрелище. Баки был готов наслаждаться им вечно.  
  
Они вернулись в Нью-Йорк еще до полуночи, но теперь уже светало.   
  
Баки давно отвык удивляться. В конце концов, какая разница: красная кровь у противника или синяя, если ты успел выстрелить первым; сумасшедшие фанатики хотят разрушить твой мир или не менее сумасшедший титанец решил переделать под себя всю вселенную; твои союзники парни с фабрик и ферм или боги, колдуны и енот.. Баки стоял на борту космического корабля, разглядывал приближающуюся Землю и никак не мог поверить, что они вернулись с этой войны победителями. Что все они остались живы. Баки все еще чувствовал эйфорическое опьянение, когда космический корабль сел прямо в Центральном парке, когда помогал вытащить на лужайку в хлам убитые костюмы Тони и Роуди, когда благодарил Стражей галактики за то, что подбросили до дома.   
  
Но «Милано» улетел, сверкнув на прощанье соплами двигателя, и как-то неожиданно началась рутина.   
  
У них не было ни денег, ни карт, ни работающих средств связи. И оказалось, что не так уж и просто ночью в центре Нью-Йорка найти хотя бы пару таксистов, согласных под честное слово развезти по домам грязных, уставших и с ног до головы увешанных оружием клиентов, пусть они и самые узнаваемые люди на планете, а теперь и за ее пределами. Еще сложнее оказалось распихать по багажникам костюмы Железного Человека и Железного Патриота и успокоить таксиста, что круглый щит никак не сможет повредить обивку салона, а межпланетную пыль и грязь без труда можно отряхнуть с сидений обычной щеткой.  
  
Всю дорогу Стив отчаянно уговаривал наплевать на все, говорил, что Баки обязан остановиться у него, и это не обсуждается, хотя тот и не думал отказываться.   
  
Если бы Баки устал хоть чуточку меньше, он рассмеялся бы, когда выяснилось, что, конечно, ключа от квартиры у Стива нет. Можно было бы пойти и выпросить запасной, или выбить дверь, или Баки мог бы открыть ее сам. Но будить человека под утро только потому, что великие герои вернулись домой, было жалко, и Баки решил, что право вломиться в собственную квартиру должно оставаться за Стивом.   
  
– Ты два года был в бегах. Зачем было все это время оплачивать аренду? – спросил Баки.   
  
Наверняка, когда Стива объявили военным преступником, все его счета были заблокированы, и для того чтобы платить за квартиру, а в особенности, довести до сведения хозяина дома, что эту квартиру нужно сохранить за беглым арендатором, потребовались некоторые усилия. Подобная привязанность к вещам как-то не вязалась с тем образом Стива, который помнил Баки.   
  
– Перед тем как… В конце войны я думал, как это будет: мы вернемся в Нью-Йорк, в нашей квартире давно новые жильцы. Что дальше? Идти к твоим родителям? Снимать номер в гостинице? Опять чужие углы. Я даже представлял, как мы ночуем на вокзале, или в порту, или на лавке в парке. Знаешь, хотел, чтобы когда все это закончится, нам было куда возвращаться.   
  
Стив замолчал, и Баки было решил, что он снова смутился из-за своей сентиментальности, но тут щелкнул замок, и дверь распахнулась.   
  
Баки чувствовал себя слишком большим и нелепым в узком полутемном коридоре многоквартирного дома, но наслаждался каждой секундой с тех пор, как ступил на землю с борта «Милано». Он был взбудоражен, хотя адреналин давно выветрился. Половину жизни, как он ее помнит, Баки провел в боях, но никогда не возвращался домой.   
  
Кто-то другой решил бы, что темной квартиры с накрытой пыльной пленкой мебелью маловато для триумфального возвращения, и даже в обжитом состоянии комната могла бы показаться не очень-то негостеприимной. Но Баки здесь нравилось. Он готов был поклясться, что в спальне стоит лампа с огромным абажуром, в кухонных ящиках найдутся спички и бессмертная фасоль, в диванных подушках затерялся карандаш с обломанным грифелем, а на полке за самой большой книгой спрятана банка с мелочью.  
  
Все это: неловкости по дороге, старая квартира, утренние звуки улицы, даже Стив в этой своей капитанской форме – было так непохоже на войну, что у Баки перехватило дыхание.   
  
– Вооот, – протянул Стив. Он неловко шарил по бокам, пытаясь спрятать руки в несуществующие карманы. – Если хочешь, можем заказать пиццу или тайской еды, – добавил он после паузы.   
  
Баки нахмурился. Должно быть еще что-то. У Стива больше опыта в таких вещах, но если и он не знает, как возвращаться домой, – дело плохо.   
  
– Баки, – зовет Стив. В его голосе отчетливо слышится «Ты в порядке?».   
  
Наверное, он и правда не в порядке, если подпирает дверь, вместо того, чтобы интересоваться едой, душем, чистой одеждой или, пропустив все это, завалиться спать до следующего утра. Он будто застрял в кинофильме, который оборвался в самом конце: все важное уже случилось, а зачем – так и осталось загадкой.   
  
– Бак. – Стив встал рядом и толкнул его плечом. – Рад, что ты здесь.   
  
Ну, Баки тоже был рад.   
  
– А, к черту! – Баки успел сделать вдох и выдох прежде чем почувствовал, как Стив потянул его на себя. – Так рад, что ты вернулся.   
  
Через два слоя формы прикосновения ощущались приглушенно, и все равно Стив казался огромным и теплым. Баки обнял его крепче, заставляя прижать себя к двери. Он нащупал прореху на форме Стива и накрыл ладонью. Потом Баки найдет море оправданий, а сейчас ему это необходимо: тяжесть тела Стива, тепло его кожи под пальцами. Его борода щекотала скулу, а губы касались виска. Баки прикрыл глаза. Потом можно будет вспоминать это прикосновение как поцелуй, но пока ему с лихвой хватало и того, что есть. Баки не был так близок к дому, даже когда еще не покинул его.  
  
Стив опустил голову ниже, его щека скользнула по щеке Баки. Они оба заросли, и это не должно было быть так приятно, но Баки почувствовал, как по телу пробежала дрожь.   
  
– Прости, – прошептал Стив и успокаивающе погладил Баки по щеке. – Прости, – попросил он, касаясь большим пальцем сухих губ. – Прости. – Баки не слышал, почувствовал на выдохе, прежде чем Стив накрыл его губы своими.   
  
Стив целовал его так, будто делал это тысячи раз. Баки не верил, что отстранился первым, чтобы перевести дух.   
  
– Так просто! – сказал Стив, и его голос прозвучал слишком резко в утренней тишине. – Я ждал, я всю жизнь ждал подходящего момента, а надо было только…  
  
Баки положил ладонь на его затылок и притянул к себе. Он устал и не хотел тратить силы на разговоры. Они оба слишком вымотаны для секса и могли бы свалиться на пол от усталости, если бы не дверь за спиной Баки. И все равно Стив наваливался на него всем телом, крепко прижимал его бедра к своим.   
  
– Сколько же времени мы потеряли, – сказал Стив, и его голос ломался, как если бы ему было больно.   
  
Баки гладил его по плечам, он должен был утешить Стива, но не мог сдержать глупой улыбки. Его жизнь, наверняка, худшая из всех возможных. Но впервые Баки понял, что не променял бы ее ни на какую другую.


End file.
